


in the moment

by deepfriedyoutiao



Category: ST 赤と白の搜查ファイル | ST Aka to Shiro no Sousa File
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Lunch, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedyoutiao/pseuds/deepfriedyoutiao
Summary: Yurine and Akagi have a lunch together at a ramen restaurant.
Relationships: Akagi Samon/Yurine Tomohisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if there's anyone left in the fandom, but if you're here, hi.

Yurine's stomach growled with hunger when the car stopped momentarily at the red traffic light. He stole a quick glance at his watch to check on the time and briefly turned his head to the side. “Akagi-san, it's already lunch hour. Let's eat something before we head back to the lab.” When he heard no response from Akagi, Yurine said, “I'll take that as a yes.”

“Don't just assume things on your own,” Akagi quickly replied with a frown.

“Answer me when I ask you then. Okay, we're here.”

The car pulled up before a ramen restaurant. Yurine grabbed his phone and threw his bag at the back seat and took the car key. He was about to open the door when he noticed Akagi frozen in his seat, casting a cursory glance at the restaurant. “Akagi-san?”

“We... We're eating here? Not _konbini_?” Akagi said, his voice faltering.

“We're not in a rush so let's have something that's not instant,” Yurine replied. “Plus, I'm really hungry right now, Akagi-san, and the ramen from this place is really good! You should try iramblijoke worry, it's my treat. Come on, Akagi-san. Hurry up before all seats are taken!” Yurine hopped out of the car and hurried to the other side where Akagi sat stock-still.

For a minute, Yurine struggled to pull Akagi out of the car and drag him over to the ramen restaurant, and by the time he succeeded all of his energy was almost depleted it made his stomach growl even louder. They luckily found two empty seats inside the packed restaurant and without wasting any second, Yurine took hold of Akagi's hand and pulled him over to the available seats at the counter.

Yurine gave the seat next to the wall to Akagi and sat down on one beside a stranger. As soon as they settled down, a staff there approached them with a welcoming smile. Yurine eloquently placed their orders and after nodding at the customers, the staff turned around and shouted out their orders in a loud and clear voice.

“Don't just assume that I want to eat the same thing as you,” Akagi complained after hearing Yurine's order. The ST chief didn't even ask him what he wanted to eat. Instead, he confidently picked a menu and ordered two bowls of it for the two of them.

“But that's their most popular menu,” Yurine simply explained. “We're lucky enough that it's not yet out-of-order. You definitely should try it, Akagi-san! It's the most delicious thing I've ever—”

“Fine, fine, fine! Getting overly excited about some ramen... What are you, a kid? Can't you stop talking for at least a minute?” Akagi shot Yurine a glare for a brief while before he looked away and grumbled.

Yurine grimaced at Akagi and reluctantly shut his mouth. But the silence only lasted for three seconds and shortly after that Yurine began talking again, much to Akagi's dismay.

Akagi had no choice but to quietly listen to his excited rambling. Every now and then, he would glance at Yurine and studied the other man's face. The way Yurine's eyes sparkled when he talked about the food did something unexpected to his heart. It was subtle, like a quick little poke, but the ripple that it produced afterwards was big enough for Akagi to notice and feel.

This was not the only thing Akagi noticed, though. Yurine gave him the seat where there's minimal contact with strangers, just like that time when he accompanied Yurine to eat a time-consuming gratin at a convenience store. Yurine picked the seat next to the glass wall where he could be seen by people outside the store while Akagi got to sit opposite him where he was obscured by the advertisment posters that covered the other side of the wall.

He knew it was deliberate on Yurine's part. That man purposely let Akagi take the seat where he would feel less bothered by strangers and their eyes. And because of this simple action of kindness from Yurine, Akagi felt a huge sense of gratitude towards him. He was deeply moved by the other's consideration and for a brief moment, the strong urge to give Yurine another big hug surged up within him. He suppressed it, however, since he couldn't find another convenient excuse to use if Yurine demanded an explanation for the sudden hug.

Almost half an hour had passed when two bowls of ramen eventually arrived and were placed before them. Yurine's rambling came to an abrupt end and with one swift movement, he picked up the chopsticks, pulled them apart and started devouring the ramen. But because it was still hot, Yurine paused and huffed, his face resembling that of a fish when it gasped for air.

“Gross,” Akagi blurted out.

“Akagi-san, hurry up and try it,” said Yurine after swallowing.

Heaving a breath, Akagi tore apart the chopsticks, observed the ramen in front of him and then had some after briefly blowing on it. He took his time eating, savouring the rich flavour of the soup and its thick and chewy noodles. After a moment of silence, Akagi slowly turned his head at Yurine and stared at him without any words.

“How's it?” Yurine asked with a curiously intent look on his face.

 _You're right. It is delicious,_ was what first crossed Akagi's mind when Yurine threw him the question. But due to his pride issue, Akagi ended up saying “Not bad” instead.

That answer was enough to make Yurine's face lit up with pleasure, though. “See. I told you,” Yurine said with a smile and gave a light nudge at Akagi's arm before he continued hogging his ramen portion.

Akagi might have just imagined it but the man's cheerfulness seemed to radiate throughout the restaurant. His gaze softened on Yurine before he turned away and glanced around the noisy place. If someone told him that he would someday eat at a crowded ramen restaurant like this last year Akagi would have snorted at them with disbelief and think it was a very bad and lame joke. A lone wolf like him, eating out at a restaurant where strangers were everywhere? Simply impossible. Just thinking about it gave him a palpitation.

Today was different, however. Akagi was literally sitting inside a packed ramen shop, eating a bowl of the most delicious ramen ever, together with Yurine nevertheless. This kind of picture seemed too good to be true.

Akagi picked up a piece of meat and placed it in Yurine's bowl. Before Yurine could open his mouth to speak and spray the noodles at him in the process, Akagi immediately said, “Too many cholesterol.” It was a lie of course. 

Yurine made a face at Akagi upon hearing him but his expression soon morphed into one full of delight when he saw the extra meat from Akagi. He gleefully said his thanks at Akagi and before long, ate the meat together with the noodles.

Akagi was still uncomfortable with eating at public places. Being around people he didn't recognize like this still gave him anxiety. What made things a little bearable for him though was Yurine. For some reason, Akagi found the other man's presence to be comforting and reassuring. When he knew Yurine was by his side, together with him in the moment, he felt as if everything would be just fine. These feelings and this sense of security, Akagi thought he could only find it in Gakky-kun's little figurine. He didn't expect to be able to experience it through Yurine, the ST chief.

Akagi gave Yurine another piece of meat when the urge to hug the man surged up inside him again. He noted with quiet contentment at the way Yurine looked at him as if _he_ was Buddha, before shifting his gaze to look at the meat as if _it_ was Buddha.

“What are you, a kid?” Akagi muttered and quickly turned away when a smile threatened to break out on his face. He stuffed his mouth with ramen, trying his best to ignore Yurine's glowing face beside him. 


End file.
